


Normal Life

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Poly Nordics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: The whole story is supposed to be a paradox. They are living an absolutely normal life, with a bit of a twist





	

Lukas’s eyes flashed between the tv, and the two men sitting on either side of him. They were all supposed to be watching the Lego movie, but since they had watched it so often, courtesy of the Danish Man-Child, they all knew it by heart, and could be easily bored by it, excluding the aforementioned Man-Child. 

On his right sat Emil. The youngest of the three’s relationship. He was cuddled up onto Lukas’s side, reading a book he had managed to sneak into their movie night, a act which Lukas envied over. Emil peered up at Lukas when he caught him looking, before rolling his eyes, though a hint of a smile tugged at his face as he returned to his story, trying to keep at an angle where Mathias could not see the forbidden book. 

But the Dane was too swept up in his movie. On Lukas’s left sat Mathias. He leaned forward on the couch, his face bright and childish as he watched the screen. He was probably reciting the scene in his mind. It was one of his favorite movies, and that reason alone was why the other two Nordics always grudgingly watched it with him. Or at least, they looked like they did. 

“I can’t believe you guys let me watch this again.” Mathias said in his merry tone, that though was easy enough to tease about, no one could really find it all that annoying. 

“Next time we won’t be so nice.” Emil teased, slipping the book between the cushions of the couch, before rolling onto his side, his head rested on Lukas’s leg. The Norwegian let his hand rest in Emil’s siler locks and teased them gently. Mathias grinned as he gently put the movie away, taking extra special care of it. 

“We can watch something different next week, I promise.” He said, as he promised every week beforehand. Lukas chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes, holding back a ‘sure you will.’

Mathias sat back on the couch and let out a content sigh, resting his arm behind Lukas’s head, who immediately took the advantage to cuddle into the eldest. Mathias looked down at the two sitting next to him, and another grin swept across his face. 

After a moment of silence, Emil stretched, his body cracking slightly as he did, and his legs extending beyond the couch. “You’re so uncomfortable.” He complained to Lukas. 

“Don’t remember you asking if I was.” Lukas mentioned, to which Mathias chuckled, and Lukas agreed in the same manner. Emil rolled his eyes, but sat up before standing, stretching out his body. 

“I have classes in the morning. I should head to bed.” Emil mumbled, still only a Junior in College. The other two had graduated and left him behind to struggle and get his Marine Biology Degree. But at least it meant he could get a ride to campus everyday, and not have to share a room with some of the other college students there, who could often intimidate Emil. 

“Nerd.” Mathias teased. Emil rolled his eyes, before bending close to Mathias and kissing him on to lips. Mathias was a bit surprised, but kissed back lightly, smiling into it. After Emil pulled away, he bent down towards Lukas and planted the same kiss on his own awaiting lips. Lukas tried to extend it longer, but was rejected by Emil, who pulled away ,blushing a bit. He was still getting used to their relationship. He had been dating Mathias before Lukas, and when he was introduced into their relationship, well, of course, it took Emil a while to accept, but after some time, and a lot of convincing from both sides of the relationship, he grew more comfortable with it, and eventually had even begun to really care for Lukas, something he hadn’t expected in the beginning of this polyamory thing. 

“Goodnight peasants.” Emil said, turning around and heading towards the second bedroom. They had agreed that on weeknights it would be best if Emil slept alone, since there wouldn’t be any disruptions from the other two, and so that Emil wouldn’t accidently wake either of them up in the morning either, though he was still always welcomed into the master bed at any time he wanted or needed, and on weekends they all cuddled together on the large mattress. 

“Night Em.” Mathias called to him, waving his hand slightly. Lukas nodded towards Emil as he walked away, offering him a goodnight too. 

Once they were alone. Mathias and Lukas watched the tv for an hour, just flipping through it and chatting casually, occasionally touching each other distractedly. However they soon bother agreed to head to bed, since Mathias had work in the afternoon, and he didn’t want to stay up too late. Lukas would usually be left to hold down the fort for two hours after Mathias left, before Emil returned from his classes. 

The two men headed to their shared bed and crawled in, cuddling close to each other, though it did always feel a bit empty without Emil.


End file.
